Whispers
by Goddess247
Summary: And it doesn't matter that to find each other they had to survive a plane crush. This time it's only about them...
1. Friends

"Are you checking me out?" She asks.

"No." But he looks down ashamed.

She looks him in the eye and understands that he was. It sounds crazy, but he knows that she knows that he knows. God, he really was looking at her body! She went for a swim. What else there to do on this island? Now he's afraid that she'll feel strange around him. She's the only one who understands him and he does something stupid to ruin it.

"Don't worry. I'm not offended." She says shortly, taking a towel from his hands.

She likes to know that he's concerned. And surprisingly she likes to feel his eyes on her. It doesn't feel strange or betrayed. She feels alive. He makes her feel alive.

Alive.

"We should head back to the caves." He says, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Aren't you staying at the beach?" She wonders, drying her hair with the towel he'd brought her.

"I'll walk you." He explains.

She looks up at him. He's about to go a long way to the caves and back only to make sure she'll be fine, unharmed. He does it every time. That is what she loves in him. He's always there. Always by her side. That's exactly what she wants. Exactly what she needs.

"Are you sure? It's a long way." She says finally.

"Of course. It's not safe to go there alone." He picks up her shirt from the sand and hands it to her. Jeans are already on her.

"Ok." She answers softly, taking her shirt and putting it right on the upper part of the wet swimsuit.

They are going through the jungles in comfortable silence. He glances at her once in a while just to make sure she's alright. Or that's what he's trying to convince himself in. He looks again, but this time she catches him. They stop. Or is it time that actually stopped? It could be on this island. He can't tear his eyes off her. She knows that. And she can't either. She's caught in his eyes. One thing that amazes her is there color. She could never fully understand what color they are. Sometimes it's sky blue, other time she can see green sparks in them. But once they changed to the sea color. It was when he couldn't save a girl in the sea. But she never blamed him for that. She knows he did everything he could…

He could see her sink into frustration. She does that often. He can remember no less then a thousand times when she did that. But he doesn't mind. At all.

"We should go." He interrupts her moment.

"Yes. Yes. We should." She repeats and they continue their trip.

And then he does the most unlikely thing. For him at least. He takes her hand in his, gently as if she's fragile. Or maybe he's just afraid that she'll take it away. But she doesn't. She just smiles to herself at this small gesture that means a lot to both of them.

At the arrival to the caves she sighs deeply. He has to go back. She knows, but wants him to stay so badly. He's the only one that keeps her sane here.

And he can see it in her eyes. But nonetheless he turns to leave. Then she suddenly turns around and comes up to her. It catches her breath.

"I'll come tomorrow morning. We can go for a walk." He says, looking straight at her.

"That'd be nice." She answers.

And then he does even more unlikely thing. He steps closer and lends a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiles, a bit confused, but still smiles. He sees that and smiles in return.

"See you tomorrow." And this time he turns to leave for today.

"See you." She says for only him to hear and heads for her small but cozy shelter.

This night neither of them can sleep. He tries but fails. He seats up and looks at the stormy sea. It calms him down, but it also reminds him of Her.

She looks at the small fire at the other end of the cave. Fire reminds her of Him. And she accepts it.

"Good night, Boone." She whispers and she feels the wind take the words out of her mouth even before they are said and carry them away.

On the other side of the island, on the beach, he can swear he hears a faint voice and in a couple minuets he's asleep.


	2. Rain

Next day he comes to the caves in the morning as he has promised the night before. She greets him with this bright reassuring smile of hers.

"Hi." And he kisses her cheek just like yesterday.

"Hey." She likes this new ritual a lot. She can say by his grin that he likes it either. "So, you promised me a walk."

"Yeah."

He takes her hand in his and they make their way to the beach. It's raining. It has been since early morning. All the other castaways are hiding in their tents both on the beach and in the caves, but not them. They both love this rain. It's not heavy. The water doesn't hit them, but caress.

It's still raining when they reach the sand floor of the beach. It's good to feel sand on their legs. She suddenly stops, but still holds onto his hand. He turns around to see her wet face smiling at him. She makes a motion for them to sit down. So they do. She shifts to a more comfortable position on her back with the elbows supporting her. He leys on his stomach, looking at her. She arches her back to let the rain slide down her throat and on the sand beneath her. All the way she can feel his eyes on her. It's like a sixth sense. They have a strange connection that helps both of them. When one is in trouble the other always knows.

She opens her eyes and looks at him, drops of cool water still sliding down their faces. He feels a rush of emotions with her gaze. At first it scares him, but then he understands that this is something he's not able to resist. The temptation is too high. For both of them. He reaches his hand and gently caresses her cheek. When he sees that she doesn't resist his touch but learns into it, he continues. He scoops closer and in a second their lips are too close. Even more closer, if it's possible. Her blue eyes meet with his green-blue orbs. And now it's truly inevitable. He finally fills the gap between them, brushing his lips to hers softly. She feels butterflies in her stomach, but then it stops. With the new wave of storm and a spark in the dark sky he presses his lips even more to hers and encircles his arms around her waist. Her arms find their way on his neck as he starts sucking on her bottom lip. She can swear she'd lose her mind if he doesn't stop, but he doesn't. Rain pours heavier but they don't seem to notice. His arms rumble around her back when his caresses her lips with his tangue bagging for entrance. And she responds. She opens her mouth for him and next moment he's exploring her mouth passionately. Her hands lose themselves in his hair and she produces a deep moan. She feels as if she's lost something very important when he leaves her lips to leave butterfly kisses all around her neck. Then he hugs her even more tightly, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. She feels fresh from the rain and smells vanilla. It's either her hair shampoo or his imagination. She hugs him back, kissing gently on the cheek. They don't think of anything else. This moment is just for the two of them.

Rain stopped about an hour ago. They still lay near the sea wrapped in each other's. His arms are protectively around her shoulders and waist. She presses her head on his chest. Neither of them has ever felt so peaceful and safe. And it's fine that to find each other they had to survive the plane crush and be stranded on this island.

They don't need to say anything. Words are never needed between them. With this incredible bond they just feel. Only feel. And that's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to each of them.

This time his mind is totally clear. He thinks only of her. Their clothes is wet and it's getting cold on the beach, but it doesn't bother them. He learns down and plants a light kiss on her forehead.

She smiles. Although he can't see it, he smiles as well.

"I love you, Boone." She whispers, placing a hand on his chest.

"I love you too." He answers, pulling that same hand to his lips. And he means it. Every single word.


	3. Away

They sit together on the empty part of the beach where no-one can disturb them. There are no worries here. Only two of them. He has his arm around her shoulders, stroking her long hair. She stares at the ocean, relaxed. They finally found a reason. A reason to go on, to keep living, to keep surviving.

But then he stands up. She looks at him, confused, eyes worried.

"What's wrong?" She wonders, standing up either.

"I have to go. To the jungles." He says, touching her cheek with his palm then sliding to her neck, but she shakes it away instantly.

"You're going with Locke again, aren't you?" She looks shocked.

He wants to calm her down, to tell her that everything's going to be fine. He'll come back in a couple of hours and they will sit on the sand again, kissing and hugging, but he just nods. That's enough to make her worry even more, to make her scared. And he hates himself for that. He wants nothing more, but to wipe this emotions away, but he can't. He doesn't even realize that he stares at her, when she says something and waits for him to respond. He looks at her questionably.

"Why?" she repeats, trying to read him, but for the first time it's impossible.

"I…" He trails of. "I have to."

She thinks she feels confused and unwanted now. But mostly she just doesn't know what to feel. One minute ago they didn't have any secrets and now he isn't telling her why he's about to go to the jungles where there's a monster no-one's ever seen and everyone's pretty sure is dangerous. But then she looks down, sighs, and puts her hand on his larger arm.

"Just make sure you do no harm to yourself, ok?" She says it in a faint whisper, but it's enough for him.

He breathes a sigh of relief and moves her closer to envelope in his arms. He knew she'd understand. Maybe for now not completely, but soon she will… He'll be a hero for everyone when it ends, when they open this hatch. He'll be a hero for her.

As if reading his thoughts she voices them and her own:

"If you think that I need you to be a hero, you're wrong. You're already my everything. My love, my friend, my child, my king… I don't want to lose you." She hugs him tighter if it's possible.

He's touched. He knew she felt that way. He feels the same about her, but he's not a poet and can't bring himself to say something as beautiful as this. He then puts both his hands on her shoulders and bends down a bit so she can look him straight in the eyes.

"I will be fine. I do it for us." He reassures her.

His gaze hits her with full force, and she realizes that for know he's safe. At least he's sure of that. And if he trusts Locke with his life, she'll just have to do pretty much the same thing, because she needs to have faith in Him. Without this faith in each other they are nothing.

They look at each other for another minute (although it seems much longer for them), then he kisses her cheek and plants a soft butterfly kiss on her full pink lips. She whispers something more to herself, maybe that's why he can't hear her. So, he terns and makes his way to the part of the beach where the other castaways are. When he's almost out of her site, suddenly he turns around, their eyes meet and for another second they are one.

This evening she feels alone. Sometimes even abandoned. She knows that it's wrong and tries to make this thoughts go away. Still she can't help but wonder why didn't he take her with him.

She stays on the beach this night. She wants to be there when he comes back, wants him to kiss her goodnight, wants to fall asleep and then wake up in his arms. So, she tugs a blanket near the place where Kate sleeps and sits there for some time. After thirty minuets of lying on her back staring at the sky, listening to the soft music of the ocean and people talking somewhere far from her thoughts, she feels herself drifting to a restless sleep.

In the middle of the night through her slumber she can feel somebody's warm welcoming arms wrap around her, soft breathing on her neck and another heart beating right next to her.

"Boone…" She mumbles through her sleep.

"It's me." He whispers. "Go back to sleep."

And she does. But now it's deep and peaceful, because she knows that she'll still feel him beside her tomorrow, when she wakes up.


	4. Fight

He's panicking. She doesn't talk to him. Last thing she said to him two days before was that he didn't trust her. At least not enough to tell her what they were doing in the jungles with Locke and why he returned to the beach with bloody head. He knows she's worried. But she's not going to forgive him for know. And what is he without her? Nothing. Just nobody.

Their eyes meet sometimes when they all seat across the fire. Her gaze is sharp and deep. She thinks that maybe if she doesn't talk to him, he'll finally understand everything and stop playing this cruel, dangerous games that, she's sure, Locke got him into. He looks at her with hope. Hope is the only thing he feels now. He wants to hope that she'll forgive him.

This night he takes his blankets and moves from the other castaways to sleep alone under the stars. He stares at them, asking, begging for solution. And they provide him with it. Maybe he's already dreaming, but the letters of her name suddenly start appearing on the night sky.

She sees him going to the direction of the place where they first kissed, blankets in his hand. A sudden urge to follow him hits her. She rubs the back of her neck. It aches from sleeping on his chest all the time. But not as much as her heart. Yes. She says she's fine whenever others ask her, but her heart tells another tale. And she knows that there's the only way to make her feel batter. She needs her medicine.

He can feel his eyelids closing, but then he sees a dark small form nearing his bed for this night. He pushes himself up, but she stops him, putting a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from moving. Then she kneels next to him.

"I'm sorry…"He whispers. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shh…" She hashes and touches his cheek gently to reassure him that she's not planning to leave anytime soon.

He cups her cheeks and kisses her fully on the lips, waiting for response. And he gets it. What follows next is wonderful, but frightening, physical sensation. Air around them is thick with passion. But for them it's also a moment when their souls touch. And it's beautiful. When they are through, he covers both of them with a blanket he's brought. He feels her drifting to the country of dreams and kisses her temple to make sure she sees only sweet lovely things. Then he scoops her closer and falls asleep, listening to her heartbeat.

Next day everything goes as it used to. They wake up together, talk, he tells her about his love for her love that when they'll finish their business in the jungles she'll be proud of him. This time she doesn't say anything, doesn't cry. She just smiles. She tries to do it with some emotions, but it feels cold and artificial. Smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

He leaves. She's alone on the beach or in the caves. Sometimes she talks to her one other true friend. The one no-one actually approves of. Even He doesn't understand her on that issue. But she still goes to his shelter. She needs to talk, tell someone about her doubts. And Sawyer is the one to listen. They have this strange understanding. Far from the bond she shares with Him, but it's something. And she's thankful for she does need a friend right now.

He comes back at night and makes his way to their shelter, but doesn't find her their. He gats worried in a second. He starts spinning around, looking for her everywhere. Then he sees her coming from the place where Sawyer spends his time. Now he's worried sick. He doesn't like this man at all and she probably spends a lot of time with him while he's gone. He's not there for her, he knows. And hates himself for that, but in the end everything he does, he does it for them.

"Hey." He says, as she reaches him.

"Hey." She answers quietly.

He looks so adorable with his big blue puppy-dog eyes, that everything she wanted to say to him just slips her mind. She finally sees Him again, the him that she knows. Kind, loving, sweet person that he is. And she smiles, a bright one, that he loves.

She steps on her toes and kisses him softly on the corner of his lips. She can feel him smile.

"I love you, Bonne, never forget that." She says, hugging him.

"And I love you." He whispers in her ear.

They stay like that for another couple minuets in a peaceful silence. And they understand that they can't stay mad at each other for long, because he loves her and she loves him, and they just don't function well without each other.


End file.
